Until The City Falls Down Around Us
by keepcalm90
Summary: Sebastian is a wealthy and entailed Roman with a compassionate heart that rivals many and married to a beautiful woman of the same social standing. When he finds himself in need of a new servant he heads to an auction and among the crowd picks out Kurt. Who's tale of strength and nobility instantly captivate Sebastian, along with many other traits the boy possesses.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm clinically insane lol but that's why you ll love me right. I'm only starting this now because I literally can't stop myself haha plus I already have a pretty firm direction of where I see it going which gives me the confidence that I can keep up with updating it. You can all thank my new found love of the show Spartacus and the pairing of Nagron for this story. I also really enjoy history which helps to fuel the fires of my writing. As with all my stories I hope you enjoy this and as always Happy Reading.**

* * *

_**Until The City Falls Down Around Us Chapter 1 **_

"GET OUT OF MY HOME," Cornelia shouted with fury, dragging her husbands faithful attendant Livilla by her forearm.

"Please Domina please don't," Livilla begged. "I plead with you to take mercy on me. My acts were foolish of nature and shall not be repeated."

"You're damn right they shall not," Cornelia hissed. "Because you will be put in a place where your filthy canal urges are to be replaced by actually back breaking work. There will be no idle time to fuck staff in the mines."

"NO-NO," Livilla let out a blood curdling scream, thrashing around as two of the guards appeared to come and take her away

That's when Sebastian decided he could no longer ignore his wife's cruel behavior.

He stepped into the foyer where the confrontation was taking place and rested a hand lightly upon his beloveds shoulder to calm her. "Must you be so harsh with the girl?" He asked softly.

"Yes," Cornelia snapped. "She goes against many of the house rules and now she must pay. Do not partake in the offense you are not strong enough to seek the punishment."

"Cora please lighten hand. Are we are not all human of heart? Sometimes too weak to fight off our baser animal lust. Livilla has been a loyal maid to me for many years now. She deserves an ounce of understanding."

"Understanding? For a common whore who has fucked my entire male staff. That is out of the question Sebastian."

Livilla hung her head at the statement, shame and guilt written all over she delicate face.

Sebastian's heart broke for the girl. For she was young and still naive to the ways of the world. Bound to a life of servitude that was certainly not of her choosing. If laying down with a male was how she decided to seek comfort Sebastian refused to fault her for it. He understood how nice it felt to have another to cling to in times of unrest. He and his beautiful Cora had been bond in holy matrimony for almost nine years now.

Sebastian lowered his voice, hoping his softened tone would help to relax his pent up partner. "She was merely caught up in the attention my dear. Do you hold memory of how we were brought together? All the men of the town had eye upon you and you too adored that in your own right. Then we shook hand that day in the courtyard, the blush upon your cheek so stunning I could not turn away from it. After many hours of blissful conversation we snuck off to the baths. Have you forgotten what transpired there?" Sebastian questioned in a faint whisper, kissing gently at his wife's neck and making her giggle as she shook her head in a light no.

"I could never forget that," she admitted with eyes cast to the ground.

"Now nobody set judgement onto you for receiving me before we were to be legally wed," Sebastian pointed out. "That fact alone is why you shan't place sentence onto Lavilla."

Cornelia glare transfixed onto Sebastian for a short beat before it softened and she sighed in defeat. "Fine. No mines for her then. But I will no longer allow her in this house. Send her off to the capital. Mistress Vesta will know what to do with her." Cornelia waved away the two guards still holding the small girl in place.

There were now tears of joy and relief in Lavilla's big dough eyes.  
"Oh gratitude dominus Sebastian. Much, much gratitude," she repeated over and over as they carried her out the door.

Once all three were out of sight Cornelia turned to her husband with a scowl. "You are far too lenient with you punishments darling. How are the lower class ever supposed to learn if we do not teach them?"

"I'm sure the lower class knows more than enough Cora. They may be uneducated but they are schooled in many other ways. No person of a higher rule should feel entitled to bestow knowledge upon them."

"Yes but without the teachings things would be chaos. Servants running ramped through the streets. Setting their own rules and laws. Why it would be reminiscent of the filthy outskirts of town where they gather."

"Ahh yes and that would be the end of days as we know it," Sebastian commented sarcastically. His lovely wife continuing to shoot daggers at him with her stare.

Despite that Sebastian continued on. "There is no need to lose slumber over this my wife. The rank will forever remain as it should be. Even with my merciful soul around to spare a few maids here and there."

"Well you will need someone new to attend to you my husband. I'm thinking you should seek a male this time. No chance of them taking up with my prized staff. Or gods forbid finding themselves in a family way like that girl before Lavilla."

"Will do my dear. There has been talk of a slave auction taking place in a few day at The Graeco Stadium. I shall be in attendance. Choose a suitable male for my tending."

"Gratitude my love." Cornelia grinned. "In the girls abrupt absence I suppose I shall be forced to see to you for a few days."

"That is to be a new endeavor for you my lady."

"Bite tongue sir or I shall be forced to let you starve and lay around in dirty rags," Cornelia warned.

"Or I could just stalk around in the buff. I am more than confident you would procure enjoyment from that."

"It would lighten my duties."

"Then guess I shall begin in the present time," Sebastian stated, quickly removing all his threads until he was bare.

Cornelia bit into the corner of her lip and blushed slightly. "Remind again why I married such a foolish man?"

"Love transcends all logic my darling. Now come. We will retire to our bed chambers and I will work to remind thee why you took up with me at all." Sebastian lifted a now laughing Cornelia off the chair she was sitting upon and slung her effortless over his shoulder. Carrying her all the way to their bed.

In three days time Sebastian had his stable boy ready his favorite horse so that he could ride into the towns forum.

Blaine, Sebastian's oldest and dearest friend in the world was intending to tag along.

The man was a rebel of sorts, only buying and trading in body slaves. He currently owned five who seemed to never get anything done because they were too busy trying to always please him sexually.

And it wasn't just his staff, Blaine was at a constant state arousal and had a tendency to take up with anything that had a pulse. Man, women, rich, poor. He had no real preference.

When he became bored with his five long time slaves he would purchased others on a nightly basis, solely for sex.

But he only did it on a much more private scale. Dealing exclusively with only the most select and discreet of keepers.

Sebastian being one of them. In fact Blaine became rather concerned when Aurelia, Sebastian's attended before Livilla announced her womb was ripe with child.

He feared for a long time that it was his but the girl insisted Blaine was in the clear, informing him that she had been laying with a Serian for months. With that relief Blaine fell right back into his old ways.

In fact he was attending today's auction to pick out a few new suitable candidates.

"So Livilla is really gone then? Blaine questioned as they rode into town.

"Yes. Why?" Sebastian questioned with a raise of his eyebrow.

"It's just, I didn't get to grant her proper parting words."

"Parting words? Is that what you're calling your fuck sessions these days?"

"We had many a word in our times together. It was not all about the physical."

"Sure it wasn't," Sebastian scoffed. "No need for worry. I assure you your eyes will wander to my newest staffer as well. Your eyes wonders to anything on two legs."

"My desire for relentless passion is no crime. You only speak with such bitter tongue because you are long spoken for and jealous of my carefree lifestyle."

"Please. It will be the coldest day in hell when I take envy of your crass habits. Cora is all the satisfaction I need. Anything more would be of greed."

"You speak words of confidence now but you would be forced to fall silent if you found yourself taken by another."

"Well that has yet to happen in eight years. I do not see it being as such any time soon."

"No man among us knows what tomorrow holds," Blaine made the point as they found a place to keep their horses.

The forum was already a buzz when the two stepped inside. A cart of slaves was being unloaded and lined up beside their Venalitii.

Sebastian chest constricted at the sight of the frail, unkempt group..

A large part of him truly hated the whole business of the slave trade.

At the core these people were still just that, people. The only thing that separated them from the ones who sought to purchase them was wealth and an outstanding family name.

Like many others Sebastian was born into his good fortune and through the years had many a person at his side to serve him in his day to day task. So much so that he now feared he would not be able to take care of himself.

It was sad and near pitiful in a way because he knew he was not alone in his fear. That was why the slave trade existed and was such a lucrative endeavor.

It's buyers made up of an entire flock of grown men and women who lived powerful lives but could not bare the idea of taking care of themselves or tending to their own houses.

Sebastian was not proud of this fact but it was still a fact. One he had decided to embrace instead of shying away from. It was the driving force behind his attitude towards the punishments of his attendances.

He figured if he really did need his staff that the least he could do was treat them with the bare minimum of compassion.

A notion that was simple enough but sadly not shared by many a Roman.

Most others treated their staff no better than their animals, some even taking to whipping, caning or beating their staff with their bare hands.

The idea of that made Sebastian blood run as cold as ice. Wars were to be waged against enemies looking to destroy you. Not the people who's only desire was to help in times of need.

In no time the trade was underway. Roman's all crowded around shouting out large amounts of denari at the main Venalitii.

All the males looked fine to Sebastian. No one man better than the others. Blaine seemed to be a bit more picky, surveying each and every one of the slaves placards. He found most of them didn't speak the best English or carried a hefty price tags.

Sebastian was near to giving up the search when out of the corner he caught sight of a rather large Venalitii taking whip to a pack of dirty, and quit petite slaves. At first sight they appeared to all be female but then Sebastian looked a little harder, noting that the slave in the far corner, with eyes so blue that seemed to shimmer in the sunlight of the day, was in fact a male.

Sebastian kept a close eyes on the group as the owner ushered them to the center of the floor so that every buyer could get a good look at them.

The group was all skittish, none making any kind of eye contact with the crowd until they were forced to because of that incisive whip their Venalitii yielded.

"Not the most comely group are they?" Blaine whispered over to Sebastian. "They are all in need of a good scrubbing."

"This group is of local fair so their English is perfect," the grand auctioneer announced to the crowd. "Yet their spirits have all been several broken by their last owner. For he kept them shackled in his basement for months on end with very little to no nourishment. That is the reason behind the nature of their bodies and their low price tag."

Sebastian took a step forward at that, glare still transfixed on the blue eyed slave boy in the corner of the grouping.

"You are not actually considering purchasing any of them are you?" Blaine asked in disgust. "The damage on their souls is too severe. Any of them will be worthless to you."

"That statement bares no truth," Sebastian countered. "I believe with the proper treatment a battered slave can be rehabilitated."

"I suppose. I just hope you will not be in need of any heavy lifting. That singular male looks too weak to even pick up a mere feather," Blaine laughed boomed, gaining the attention of several of the others that surrounded them.

Avitus, an old acquaintance of the pair approached. "Do not be so quick to judge the boy," he warned Blaine. "Tales of his strength against his former owner are plentiful. Apparently he kept the man at bay long enough for the other to retreat to the safety of town. The higher court finally pulled him from the house, demming it unworthy to hold servants any longer."

Sebastian interest was suddenly heightened tenfold. This boy was a hero, noble in his own right. A true man that was willing to spare himself for the good of his fellow servus.

That was the nail in the coffin of Sebastian's decision. There was no question that he was to pick this boy to serve him and of course treat him with the same grace that he had treated all the others.

Sebastian rushed to the side of the auctioneers. "I will give 800 denari for the male of this group."

"That's three times the price his Venalitii is asking," the man stressed, trying to push the needless coin back into Sebastian's hand.

Sebastian pushed it back. "Money is of no importance to me but I do not want to risk being out bid. The extra coin buys a close. I shall retrieve him before the main auction of his group begins."

The man nodded. "As you wish sir."

"Great." Sebastian smiled, slowly approaching the pack.

All the females were all crowded together, bodies trembling. The lone male was outside the pack, trying to provide the women with comfort.

Sebastian took extreme caution the closer he got. Placing his hands up in a gentle surrender. "Please I beg of you not to tremble in my presence. I don't not wish to harm any of you. Yet I do come with news of purchase." Sebastian extended his hand out to the male.

His already large blue eyes becoming even bigger with realization.

"You are to return home with me," he informed the boy who up this close looked no older than eighteen.

With an extremely unsteady hand the boy clung onto Sebastian's forearm and allowed himself to be carried off away from his group.

The sound of the other female slaves cries of protest cutting Sebastian deeper than any sword in battle ever could.

"I can not believe you actually purchased that one," Blaine scoffed as Sebastian returned to the horses with his new attendant in tow.

"Cora will not be pleased. I'm sure she was expecting you to procure heartier stock." Blaine shook his head in disapproval.

"Cora is not to concern herself with who I choose to serve me. Now..." Sebastian paused, turning to his new boy. "Do you know how to ride?"

"You are not seriously going to allow him up onto your prized horse."

"The trip back to our residence is miles and he is without sandalia or soleae."

"So. Slaves seldomly have them. They must get used to long treks on bare foot."

"I do not mind the walk. Now pay no more mind to my actions," Sebastian snapped, eyes narrowed in a stern warning.

Blaine dropped the subject, not even watching as Sebastian helped the boy up onto his steed.

A near sick feeling bubbling up in Sebastian's stomach when he felt nearly every single bone in the boys back as he helped but he did not dare to let his reaction show.

The walk back into town was dead silent, Sebastian catching sight of Blaine indifferent frown on more than one occasion. Yet he paid it no mind.

Blaine was the last person to place judgement on the quality of his staff. In his time he had taken to bedding people of far less worth with not one good word to their name.

When they finally arrived at Sebastian's place Blaine did not take pause, simply riding on with a curt nod of acknowledgement in Sebastian's direction.

Again Sebastian paid it no mind, now focused solely on the well being of this boy.

He halted the horse, extending his hand out to help the boy down off it.

"Well this is it. My home. Your new home. Uh your room is just up the stairs. I'll have my ladies maid show you around. Give you the lay of the land. I suggest you take a good long rest. I tend to walk with the dawn and will need my morning routine to run smoothly."

"Yes. Of course sir. As you wish." The boy turned to scurry off towards the door but Sebastian caught him gently around the wrist before he could.

"There's just one more thing. What am I to call you?"

"My former dominius did not address us by our proper names."

"Well I am not he. I would prefer to call you by your given name. In my eyes that is a right not simply a privilege. Do you know of yours?"

"Yes before my days of servitude I resided in the outskirts. There they called me Kurt."

"Then I shall do the same. Welcome Kurt." Sebastian extended his hand out yet again, this time for an inviting shake.

Kurt took it, his grip much more sure than before.

At the contact Sebastian felt an unexpected jolt of an unnamed emotion run through him like a mighty bolt of lightning.

Kurt was the first to release his hand from Sebastian's grip, bringing the same hand up to tuck a stray lock of his hair behind his ear. "Gratitude sir. If you don't mind I think I will take to my room for that rest you spoke of. I promise to be refreshed and ready to serve at your side as soon as the sun rises."

"Tha-that all sounds fine," Sebastian babbled, still trying to sort out the now unfamiliar feeling coursing through his veins from just the simplest of touches that he had just exchanged with the slave boy.

"Have a peaceful rest," he added quickly as Kurt was about to step through the front door.

Kurt smiled at the sentiment. A sight so alluring it caused that jolt to return. This one even more powerful than the last.

Sebastian wasn't sure what in the gods names it was but he was confident that he wanted it to be repeated as soon as possible. A thought that should have caused him to worry but instead caused an excitement that was previously only felt in battle.

Blaine's words of not knowing what tomorrow would hold hanging heavy in Sebastian's mind as he finally entered the house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi honeys. Glad you're liking this one. Please keep all the alerts coming. My heart sings every time they show up in my inbox LOL. I hope you enjoy this and as always Happy Reading.**

* * *

_**Until The City Falls Down Around Us Chapter 2**_

As promised Sebastian awoke with the dawn of a new day.

He sat up in bed, stretching out each of his stiff limbs. He placed a gentle kiss to the cheek of his still slumbering wife before getting to his feet.

Sebastian found himself presently surprised when he spotted his attire for the day already laid out for his dressing.

The boy was already proving himself worthy and it had only been minutes into his first day on the job.

Sebastian dressed slowly, taking his time to slip his tunic on and belt it securely.

The heat of the sun was so sweltering in these early summer months that the less clothing he was required to wear the better.

Part of him wished he could just stay as he did in slumber, gloriously naked and decidedly carefree but sadly that kind of brutish behavior was designed only for the people he despised most in this world. The barbarian's. Awful people who had no notion of civility.

While many a Roman was cowering to the merger slaves because of the occurrence of not one but two Servile Wars, Sebastian and his men were preparing for a threat much more serious and highly more likely.

The Barbarians were ruthless and their numbers were growing by the day. So far only talk of their impending attack had reached the city. That only meant action would soon follow.

It was the reason Sebastian awoke with the dawn every morning.

He spent most days mapping out the city. Theorizing every possible plan of attack.

Some times he took to the pavement, seeking out men to join his cause or headed over to the pen to spar with others, train in the ways of sword and shield so he would be fully prepared for battle.

He decided today would be a sparring day. Blaine was always hyped on Monday mornings and would undoubtedly join him.

Sebastian walked the hallway of his home leisurely, enjoying the peace that filled the early morning air. It was yet another benefit of rising so early.

The house had yet to be filled with the bustling sounds of Cora's acquaintances. She was rather popular in town and constantly entertained guest. Having them over to discuss the latest talk of the town while sharing a glass of wine and nibbling on a fine selection of cheeses.

Sebastian took a seat in the dining area and within moments was greeted by Helena, his ladies maid.

"Morning sir." She bowed gracefully, setting out a bowl of ripened fruit and a dish of honey.

"Morning Helena. I trust your slumber was restful."

"Yes dominus."

"Helena what is the location of my new attendant?"

"He is just outside sir. Pumping water from the well. Shall I inform him you seek his presences."

"Yes please. I need to make sure he has an understanding of my day."

"I shall retrieve him right away." She bowed again to signal her exit and then she was gone.

Sebastian took to enjoying his jentaculum. Dipping the selection of red and green grapes into the sweet honey.

"Apologies for my absence dominus," A high and beautifully angelic voice rang out, instantly capturing Sebastian's attention.

He turned his head towards the noise, heart skipping beat in his chest when he laid eyes upon his new slave boy.

He was cleaned up and dressed appropriately but it was much more than that.

With every ounce of dirt cleaned from his skin it was easy to admire the porcelain like appearance of it.  
The contrast between it and his still just as breathtaking blue eyes was remarkable.

His hair was also impressive, soft and flowing in appearance. A golden chestnut color that framed his chiseled face in all the right places.

And finally there was his attire. A basic white tunic, with a heavy black rope belted twice around his trim waist and cut rather short in comparison to his long legs. His feet were now adorned with wooden sandalias and his wrist where each wrapped with fine leather cuffs that matched the one around his neck.

Sebastian despised the collars but sadly they were a necessity of sorts.

They were kept around a slave's neck and engraved with a specific symbol to signify who they belonged to.

It was a law implicated several years ago. Used in case a slave ever happened to get separated from their owner. If they were to be discover by a person of the higher court there would be no chance of them being put back into the trade. They would simply be returned to their place of residence.

As much as the idea of keeping collars around the necks of his staff upset Sebastian he knew the idea of losing any of them would be much worst.

At that his mind flashed to Lavilla. He sincerely hoped she was well and that Mistress Vesta was treating her with the humanity she deserved.

The moment of acknowledgement was brief and fleeting because soon Sebastian realized Kurt was now addressing him directly.

"May I please enter sir?" The boy asked softly.

"Yes. Of course. Come forth. I would like to discuss with you my day and your involvement in it."

Sebastian kept a mindful eye of the way Kurt's attire swayed with every long and graceful step he took towards the table. After setting the large pitcher of water down beside the bowl of fruit Kurt took pause, standing so still he looked reminiscent of a statue.

"Please. Settle into chair. Get comfortable. Would you like a grape?" Sebastian absentmindedly pushed the bowl towards a now wide eyed Kurt.

The notion of what Sebastian had just suggested didn't even strike him as out of line until he looked up and observed the expression of horror on Kurt's face.

That's when it hit Sebastian, asking a slave to sit down and dine with you was simply out of the question. In fact, for as relaxed as Sebastian was with his staff he had never done it before until right now.

He couldn't quite figure why he had just laid the offer out so casually as if it were the natural order of things.

It was possibly because in Kurt's presence Sebastian's rationality seemed to fall away into oblivion or maybe it was the fact that Sebastian was so captivated by Kurt's new found appearance that he wanted nothing more than to keep him close and satisfied.

Either of those options were to serve nothing of a greater purpose. In fact they were both highly dangerous in the grand scheme of things.

So Sebastian struck them each from mind.

Quickly deciding the best way to cover up his indiscretion was to simply ignore it.

"I plan to head to the pen today," Sebastian said seamlessly.

"The Pen sir?" Kurt questioned. His horrified stare morphing into a curious one.

"Yes. It is the place where the men of the city gather to partake in mock battles. Helps to prepare us for impending warfare. I will need you there at my side. Carry my shield and sword when they are not in use. Wipe my brow. Provide me water. Those sorts of things."

Kurt only nodded in response. "Do you find yourself in need of water now sir? I can pour you a cup. Pumped fresh from the well by my own two hands."

Sebastian peered over at Kurt gesturing towards the pitcher on the table.

The light of the morning sun was just coming in through the window and bathing every feature of his flawless, stunning face.

"Yes," Sebastian nearly shouted, desperately trying to scare away the feeling that seeing Kurt in the light had just stirred up inside him. "Water would be lovely. Gratitude."

"It is not a problem dominus. I am here to serve your every need," Kurt commented as he poured.

The implication of the statement made Sebastian's throat bone dry and he chugged down the glass of water in record time.

"Are you in need of anymore sir?" Kurt asked as he held up the pitcher. "Or perhaps a more vast selection of food. I believe I caught sight of some loaves and a basket of eggs in the kitchen."

"No thank you. My hunger and thirst have both been satisfied for now. How about you head to the stables. Inform my boy to ready the hors-" Sebastian took pause, catching himself just before he said horses.

Now that Kurt had the proper footwear it would also be unheard of for him to seat upon a horse. If anyone so much as witnessed the sight Sebastian would be chastised beyond belief.

"Tell him to ready my horse," Sebastian finished firmly. "We will be leaving before the sun has settled in the sky."

"Yes sir." Kurt set the pitcher back down, leaving the room with a proper bow.

Once he was no longer in sight Sebastian let out a long, deep sigh, hand resting upon his forehead and squeezing at both his temples in frustration.

What in heavens name was wrong with him? Why was a simple slave boy having such a strong effect on his mind? And even better yet, why did he find himself enjoying it rather than fearing it?

He rubbed the sides of his head aggressively until a delicate throat clearing caught his attention and he looked up to find his wife standing in the doorway.

"What is troubling you my darling?" Cornelia asked softly, heading over to the table.

She was dressed very smartly as she so often was. A vibrantly red colored stola that hung down to her feet covered in golden sandalias. The stola was draped with a royal blue sleeveless cloak that was fastened with a jewel encrusted belt. Her long golden hair pinned up off her face with the ruby hair clips Sebastian had gifted her on their third wedding anniversary.

As she passed her husband she placed a tender kiss to the side of his head. "Not worrying about something needless I hope."

"No. You know all my worry is just."

"Sure darling. Keep believing that foolish notion." Cora sat back in chair, eyes scanning the room. "Now where the hell is Helena? This table is pitifully bare."

"I am afraid that is of my doing. My hunger was not sever this morning."

"Just because you turn down offer does not mean she should become absent of her duty. She is well aware of the how I enjoy my daily jentaculum. You see this is what I speak of, about order. It is simply unacceptable."

"It is just food my wife. No need to work yourself up over it. I am sure Helena is busy tending to other important matters. You know she did help to get my new boy situated last night. That deserves a scant amount of recognition."

Cora rolled her eyes. "Serving our needs is their place. I do not know why you always insist on praising expectation Sebastian."

"Guess it is just in my nature." He shrugged. "Now I must be going. I have a busy day ahead."

"You are not staying in to map?"

"No. I am off to the pen today. Tiberius took in some new recruits last week. We want to test their skills."

"Be careful," Cornelia added just as Sebastian was exiting.

When he stepped out back to retrieve his favorite sword and shield he spotted Kurt at the stable. He was brushing the mane of Sebastian's most trusty steed.

Both animal and boy looking content in one anothers company as the horse nuzzled its nose lovingly into Kurt's palm.

Sebastian picked up his weaponry before walking towards the pair.

"It looks as if he has taken a quick liking to you," Sebastian pointed out with an amused chuckle.

"Horses are such majestic creatures," Kurt sighed dreamily. "Does he go by a name?"

"Claudius. Given to him by his breeder at birth."

"That is rather powerful. I believe it suits him well." Kurt stroked the animal's coat affectionately.

"Yes. He is a very noble steed. Now I believe it is about time for us to leave. Do not want the others to be waiting on me."

Their ride into town was silent.  
Sebastian taking notice of the wary look in Kurt's eye.

A gnawing need to know what was suddenly troubling the boy ate at Sebastian but he did not pry.

A slaves transition was always difficult, but given Kurt's past Sebastian assumed it would present even more challenges.

When they arrived at the pen Sebastian caught sight of Blaine's horse among the others just as he expected to. Kurt stayed back to tie up the horse while Sebastian entered.

Tiberius was already in the ring. A meek looking opponent sizing him up on the other end before lunging at him in a poor attempt to injure.

Tiberius countered the dismal attack easily, striking the boy and causing him to fall heavily to the ground as the rest of the men cheered.

"These are the disciples you bring to fight among us?" Sebastian questioned as he entered and offered his fellow friend a welcoming handshake.

"You did not leave the womb with the knowledge you currently possess of fighting," Tiberius ribbed. " It is a learned skill like everything else and it will be mastered by these men one day in the very near future," he assured.

"Whatever you say." Sebastian shook his head in disbelief, heading over to the side where Blaine was standing, glass of wine already in hand.

"When do you step in? Sebastian asked his friend casually.

"Next. I plan to take on that little shit." Blaine nodded over to one of the many new men. A look of boastful pride written all over the mans mug .

"I intend to strike that look of unearned accomplishment off his face."

"Good man," Sebastian praised.

That is when Kurt finally appeared at Sebastian's side. Blaine instantly taking notice, like a beast sniffing out pray.

He laid hand upon Sebastian's chest, pushing him easily out of the way and stepping right over to Kurt.

"Why whoever might you be?" Blaine purred, extending his hand out to the boy who was now looking awaSand staying mute.

"Find tongue," Blaine demanded.

Sebastian seethed, seizing Blaine's forearm in a grip much tighter than necessary. "He only speaks when instructed by me to do so. Besides you two have already made acquaintance."

Blaine's eyes narrowed in on Kurt before going wide with realization. "Yo-You mean he is-"

"My new servant. The very same one you insisted I not purchase"

"Oh how wrong and foolish I was. He is magnificent," Blaine marveled. " You should bump him up to your body slave immediately. Save the tough work for the unappealing."

"Your possession of such a one track mind amazes me. You know slaves are worth much more than their bodies."

"I agree but if he takes as stern direction as you speak of then he would make the ideal body slave. The well trained ones fuck the best."

Sebastian's blood boiled at his friends lewd comment. "Bite your fucking tongue," he growled. "I am getting so tired of your constant belittlement of my staff when yours is comprised of nothing but useless whores."

Blaine put his hands up in surrender. "Why the sudden hostile tone friend? You would think you were defending a brother."

That is when Sebastian realized that his sudden defense of Kurt could possibly be misconstrued as something as serious as affection and he could not run the risk of Blaine or anyone else believing that. Despite that fact what he had to say next pained him deeply. Probably because it was a bit of affection that was causing the sudden need to protect.

"No," Sebastian sighed heavily. "I am simply finding a much needed voice for this boy. He has been through enough. He does not need your unsavory advances on his very first day of working alongside should be granted a rest from that, if only for a weeks time."

"Fine. I will put in my time if it means the pay off is a taste of this." Blaine ran the back of his hand down Kurt's forearm and he trembled.

A sight so disturbing Sebastian could physically feel the bile rising in his throat. He swallowed it down best he could, refusing to make eye contact with Kurt out of fear that he would crumble and beg for his forgiveness right here among the crowd.

Sebastian picked up just his weapon and walked furiously towards the ring, ashamed of his cowardly nature. He challenged Blaine to an impromptu dull, using the cover of showing the newbies how it was really done, to take out all his new found aggression towards his friend.

They fought expertly. Each swing of their sword matched perfectly by the other. Ultimately the victory was Sebastian's and the whole room erupted with applause at it.

As Kurt untied the horse Sebastian drank from his canteen. "Sir may I speak freely?" Kurt asked in a faint whisper.

Sebastian gave him a curt nod.

"Your skills with the sword are rather impressive. Unlike any I have other seen."

"Did your previous dominus not take to the ideas of battle."

"My previous dominus did not take to anything. He kept very strictly to himself. Always said his only job was tending to us," Kurt swallowed thickly, the look in his eye an unmistakable one.

"Was he heavy handed with his tending?"

"Very," Kurt admitted weakly.

"I will not," Sebastian babbled, the words stumbling unconsciously from his lips. Mind and heart simply hoping to wipe away that dead glare of a beaten and broken slave from Kurt's eyes.

"Sir?"

"I will not let Blaine or anyone else lay one single finger upon you. I will force hand if needed to but I will not let it happen. I promise."

Kurt shook his head feebly."You do not have to make such a promise dominius."

"No I insist. I want to. You seem to be proving yourself very worthy of serving me faithfully and I will see to it that nobody comes to ruin that."

"Gratitude sir." Kurt bowed to display his thanks.

"It is my pleasure Kurt," Sebastian smiled. In his heart he no longer cared what others would imply from him vowing to keep his slave so guarded. He now had something valuable that need protecting and he was going to make damn sure he did his very best at safeguarding it with his life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again my beautiful readers. Thank you so much for the extremely kind words for this story. I'm really enjoying writing this one. The dialect is a bit difficult but I enjoy the challenge. I hope you enjoy this chapter and as always Happy Reading.**

* * *

_**Until The City Falls Down Around Us Chapter 3**_

That night Sebastian found himself awake and restless. Mind unable to find rest.

Normally in his hours of insomnia he would wake his lovely wife and they would partake in a round of voracious love making that would rouse him into a deep slumber.

This night however Sebastian did not feel compelled to do such a thing. For Cornelia looked so peaceful beside him, rooted very much in her own dozing that he simply did not have the heart to disturb her.

So instead he lay awake, staring at the ceiling. The event of today's battles in the pen weighing heavily on his mind.

It was clear the only fighters truly prepared for actual battle were himself, Tiberius and Blaine.

Blaine. Sebastian's blood still boiled over what had transpired between him and Kurt.

The disgraceful way his best and most trusted friend had spoken about such a kind and beautiful person rattled Sebastian deeply, to his very core.

The feeling was not only disturbing, it was also the driving force behind the vow he had made to keep Kurt from the arms of anyone unwanted.

At least that was the fact Sebastian continued to reassure himself with. Mainly because the truth was far too dangerous and scary to face, even in the dark and hidden recesses of his own mind.

Now Sebastian's only worry and main focus was to be how he was going to fulfill the promise he had made to Kurt.

He was well aware that it would not be easy in the slightest.

He knew many a fact about Blaine. One of those being his persistence when it came to matters of the flesh. It pertained to many other aspect of his life as well. When he set his mind to a goal he made it a reality no matter the circumstance. But with coitus it seemed to be the strongest and also easiest for him to obtain.

In fact Sebastian was pretty confident Blaine had never heard the word no in regards to sex.

Sebastian could recall many a time at the bathes when Blaine would set eyes upon a beauty who was already engaged in a strong filtration with another man.

Yet all Blaine had to do was simply flash a bright smile in the girls direction. That would somehow lure her away from her gentleman, leaving Blaine to swoop in and escort her off to the private room he always purchased when he first arrived at the bathes.

The idea of someone as sweet and perfect as Kurt being just another notch on Blaine's already whittled down bedpost was enough to make Sebastian sick while simultaneously sparking a fury inside him that was previously unmatched.

On the other hand he could very rationally understand Blaine's attraction to the slave.

His allure surpassed many others in spades.

But that point was moot now. If Sebastian had his way Kurt was to become reminiscent of an admired piece of artwork. Stunning to look at but forbidden to touch. Because in Sebastian's eyes Kurt's self worth was much more than just his body and the pleasure it likely provided to his previous keepers.

No, Kurt's true value was in his mind. Sebastian may not have know it well yet but there was no doubt from the boys demeanor or the gleam in his eyes that he was destined for so much more than the life he was currently living.

Despite Sebastian's strong convictions on Kurt's face and body he could not help but envision them clearly in his tired brain.

So clearly in fact that soon an image of his new servant was taking strong shape in his mind.

Sebastian found his eyes growing heavy as the vision of Kurt became clearer and clearer until it was no longer just a fuzzy outline but a stunning clear picture.

Kurt was outdoors, in a large field of tall grass. Sun shining down and illuminate his alabaster skin. He was dressed in an all white tunic, a golden tie around his petite waist. His footwear and cuffs were also gold in color. The huge contrasting perfectly with his pale, velvety flesh. His luscious red lips were stretched out into a big smile that showed off his gleaming white teeth. And finally his gorgeous chestnut hair was swaying in the gentle breeze that seemed to be surrounding him. He looked positively ethereal, truly the most breathtaking thing Sebastian had ever had the pleasure of laying an eye upon.

But the best part about Sebastian fantasy was not Kurt appearance but the word he was speaking, the only one that seemed to be falling from his pouty lips.

"Sebastian," The slave boy whispered hauntingly. The musical like sound echoing back loudly in Sebastian's ears and making his spine tingle with desire.

The boy continued to repeat his name, chanting it breathlessly like a sort of scared prayer or mantra.

Sebastian's skin began to heat up, pulse racing to unhealthy levels as his desire to reach out and touch the imagined illusion of his servant became more and more captivating. Soon his weakened mind and body could no longer resist the temptation and he made a move, body lurching forward heavily and waking him with a strangled gasp.

He was sweating profusely, his breathing shallow. He gripped the edge of the bed until his knuckles turned a pale white. willing his mind to root itself back firmly in reality.

It was hazardous thoughts like that, that scared Sebastian the most. For they would be the most detrimental to what once was his safe and normal life.

Under Roman law marriage was one of the most sacred unions a person could enter into. That was way adultery was looked upon with such harsh and accusing eyes, along with an even heavier punishment.

The solution to this newly discovered problem was simply in Sebastian's find. He would just refrain from thinking of Kurt in the carnal way. He would rise above seduction and focus all his impure thoughts elsewhere while also staying steadfastly focused on all the other noble qualities Kurt possessed.

That plan however seemed to be easier said than done.

Why the very next day when Sebastian awoke much earlier than normal to find Kurt in his bed chambers laying out his daily attire, a rush of butterflies fluttered rapidly in his stomach.

He cleared his throat lightly gaining Kurt's full attention. The boy immediately dropped straight to his knees and bowed his head. "My sincerest apologies dominus. I did not mean to wake you."

"Oh no. You are mistaken. Your presents did not wake me," Sebastian assured. "Sleep has been eluding me all night actually."

"I am sorry to hear that sir. Would you like me to fetch you a cup of tea or heated milk?" Kurt offered as he raised up off his knees.

"No thank you. It is nothing I have not dealt with before," Sebastian informed casually as if he was speaking to a dear friend.

"Well I have laid out your tunic for the day. I hope it is to your liking."

"I trust that it is," Sebastian answered back without hesitation, heart suddenly captivated to cling desperately to Kurt's every softly spoken word.

"Do you need a hand with you dressing dominus?" Kurt asked with wide, curious eyes. Ones that seemed to sparkle even in the dimly lit room.

While Sebastian's equally curious heart may have been yearning for Kurt's helping hand and gently touch to be laid upon his naked skin, his far more rational mind was screaming to decline the intriguing offer. The latter of the two won out in the end.

"That will not be necessary," Sebastian commented quietly. Sadly in a way that was only know to him.

"In that case I am off to the kitchen to prepare the loaves for this mornings ientaculum. Permission to excuse myself?" Kurt asked formally. He really was impeccably trained when it came to his manner of serving.

"Um yes of course," Sebastian waved him away.

Kurt retreated toward the door and was merely steps away from exiting completely when Sebastian opened his big mouth yet again. Only this time it was not on his own accord but on that of his stubborn and persistent heart.

"I look forward to tasting of your bread," he blurted out stupidly, immediately cursing his damn impulsivity.

Kurt turned, the smile on his face infectious. "Gratitude sir. I do not mean to be boastful but I have been told by many a keeper and fellow slave alike that my baking skills are far superior to many others."

"I do not find that boastful in the slightest. You should fully embrace all your you are skilled at them then they are your to claim and brag of."

"I guess I never viewed it that way," Kurt said allowed yet silently enough that Sebastian believed he was speaking only to himself.

"Well now that I have gone and gloated about my aptitude I believe I am now forced to deliver on the goods."

"I have faith that you will not disappoint," Sebastian admitted honestly, earning him yet another dazzling smile. One that caused Sebastian's heart to practically cease to beat in his chest.

Kurt exited swiftly after that. The moment he was free from sight Sebastian flopped onto his back, closed his eyes and held his breath.

This was not good. In fact it was bad. Really, really bad.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again my babies. The 60th follower of this story will receive a one shot. So get to following lol. Also I'm writing for the Kurtbigbang on Tumblr and in need of a beta. If any of you are interested please PM me. Thanks and as always Happy Reading. **

* * *

_**Until The City Falls Down Around Us Chapter 4**_

Sebastian was having yet another glorious dream. This time he and Kurt were out in a meadow. Each void of threads. Just the breeze on their bare skin as they frolicked around happily, chasing one another.

After that first fateful night Sebastian's nocturnal fantasies of Kurt had become a nightly occurrence. Each evening the intensity of them building higher and higher.

At first Sebastian's mind waged a desperate war to fight them off, will them away. But it sadly seemed to be of no use.

In fact the harder he fought the more frequent and earnest they became until soon Sebastian had given up and given into them completely.

He figured as long as he could keep his feelings for Kurt limited to his dreams that all would be well.

A dream was harmless. Actually it was almost better that it was not reality. This way it would not hurt anyone involved.

All Sebastian had to do was simply close his eyes, leave the world of the waking and enter this imagined paradise where he and Kurt were together and happy and nothing bad came of it.

The only dangerous part was the longer the dreams went on the more they seemed to invade Sebastian's conscious, waking mind.

He began to awaken every morning to the very lethal wondering of what it would be like if he and the slave boy were to be together in real life.

With each dawn the need for an answer to that question became stronger and stronger until one morning when Sebastian came terribly close to revealing his new found desire to the one person that would be the most devastated by the information.

It was the meadow. So vivid in Sebastian's mind he could practically smell the dew and feel the soft blades of grass beneath his feet.

Then there was Kurt. Beautiful as a ray of sunlight Kurt. His pearly white flesh gleaming in the brilliant , svelte body just begging to be taken.

Sebastian chased after him gracefully until the two were within arms reach.

That's when Sebastian extended his out, pulling the boy in around the hips and bringing their naked bodies as close together as possible.

Their lips met in a firm kiss that brought an instantaneous smile to Sebastian's face, one that stretched from ear to ear.

He began to hum in contentment. Practically purring at the sweet tender kisses Kurt continued to place on his lips, cheeks and neck.

That were so soothing that soon Sebastian found himself opening his mouth to grant Kurt praise of his affection.

He was just about to let a moaned version of his servants name slip past his lips when his head caught up sharply with reality and stopped him dead in his tracks.

His brain very sternly reminding him that this was not real and that Kurt was not the person kissing him.

At that moment Sebastian's eyes popped open in a panic. Only to find his very loving wife atop him. Placing small, delicate pecks to his face and neck.

Sebastian smiled, mostly in relief. Glad that he had caught himself before calling out the boys name in a moment of passion.

When Cornelia saw the grin on her partners face she sat up a bit. Bare chest right within Sebastian's eye line. Normal that sight would stir his lust and lead to a round of vigorous morning sex but today all it seemed to be doing was filling him with disappointment.

Yet the only real disappointing thing of it all was that he could not let that fact be know. He would just have to go on pretending for the sake of his marriage.

"Morning darling," Cora greeted with a whisper. "I awoke earlier than usual so I decide to wake you up as well. You seemed to be taking a liking to it. You were humming with satisfaction and your manhood is stiff and leaking." She reached down and ran her thumb along the moistened tip, causing Sebastian to tremble with sensitivity.

"Yes," he panted. "You have caught me. I took much enjoyment from your actions."

"Well in that case I shall continue them." She sat up even more in Sebastian's lap, teasing her entrance with his length a few times before sliding it completely inside her.

She whimpered, chest heaving and hips arching up so that she could thrust even more of Sebastian inside her.

Sebastian mustered up all the enthusiasm he could. His own hips jutting up almost lazily as he moaned and groaned.

It was not that he didn't enjoy this,he did. It was just that he had so many other things, well to be more specific one other person, on his mind. So prominently that he was finding it hard to focus on pleasuring his wife.

Yet Cornelia did not seem to notice. Blissfully unaware as she continued to ride Sebastian, gaining speed with each roll of her hips.

Soon she was practically screaming. Sebastian putting on the best show he could to match her fervor.

"Release inside of me," she begged with a needy cry.

"But I though we promised," Sebastian countered, now right on the brink of meeting his orgasm.

"Please my darling," she pleaded, clenching tightly around Sebastian's cock and riding it even harder.

Sebastian's will power was no match for the move and just like that he was coming, so hard his body tensed up and he shook violently. A loud cry of surrender falling from his lips.

Cora continued to moan in satisfaction as she slid his now hypersensitive, semi soft dick out of her and rolled onto her back.

A bright and rather pleased smile on her face.

"I have decided I want to begin trying for children again," She informed him with a breathless pant. "It has been nearly a year since our last attempt and well I am sadly getting up in my years. Soon my womb will be too aged to bare a child."

Sebastian wanted nothing more than to protest but Cornelia did have a point, several in fact.

It had been almost a year since their last attempt and her age would soon put her at a place where she could no longer bare an air to his name but sadly his wife seemed to be forgetting why it had been a year or better yet why nearly nine had passed with them never having a next of kin to call their own .

It was Cora herself. He body seemed to almost reject pregnancy.

For the first three year of their marriage all their attempts had failed. No matter how many times they laid together as man and wife a fetus never made itself known.

Then, around their four anniversary one finally stuck, but sadly the joy was rather short lived when Cora began to bleed prematurely on one gloomy August day.

The next four pregnancies all had the same miscarried result. Each one tearing Cora up so much inside that they finally mutually decided to take a break.

This meant that from then on Sebastian was to release outside of her every time they made love.

Sebastian did not mind because at least it saved him the agony of having to watch his love crumble with each unborn child she lost.

But regretfully there was also a downside to the arrangement because with each passing year there seemed to be building pressure from Sebastian's father to have a son that would carry on the name of his entire family.

So each year he and Cora would take a break from this rule of sorts and attempt to try again.

Last year had been the closest they had ever gotten.

Cora carried their son for nearly six months before she went into labor far too early and delivered him stillborn.

The whole horrible ordeal almost cost Cora her own life because of all the blood she lost and worst of all it left her very broken. She cried hysterically for months after, constantly telling Sebastian that she felt as if she was failing him because she could not produce healthy offspring.

After the somber task of burying the tiny child that was to never be, they promised they would speak to each other when they were ready to try again.

Clearly Cornelia has forgot all about that part of the agreement.

Sebastian was always aware, in the back of his mind, that this day would inevitably come, if Cora was anything it was determined to give him a baby.

But he never imagined that this moment would present itself in the midst of what he could only describe as a sexual awakening or was it confusion. He was not quite sure of the label yet.

All he knew for certain was that his feelings were beginning to shift in a direction he never imagined they would and he did not want to begin making such permanent decisions about his future with an unclear mind.

Yet his beloved appeared to be set with this idea and if Sebastian knew anything is was that when Cora set her mind upon something she did not dare shy away from it.

Plus it was preposterous from him to foolishly believe that his new feelings could even be a factor in this decision.

What in heavens name was he supposed to say to her. "Sorry darling we can not have a child because I believe I am gaining feelings for my male attendant."

That would pretty much be his funeral and he was well aware of it.

Sadly he had no choice but to simply bit tongue, force a disingenuous grin and pray to the all mighty gods that whatever this was resolved itself before Cora was to give birth.

Sebastian slid his hand through the sheets until it was tangled up tightly with Cora's. He brushed his lips across her soft knuckles before smiling wide. "I believe your decision is just my love. We shall begin actively trying to produce an air to my name."

"Really?" Cora questioned with an overwhelming happy tremble in her voice.

"Whatever you want I want," Sebastian stressed,laying a firm kiss to the woman's forehead.

"Oh thank you my darling. I promise this time I shall not disappoint." She hugged Sebastian tightly for a brief moment before releasing him.

She then proceeded to lay back in bed, bringing her legs up high and resting a pillow under them to keep them was some alleged "trick" to fertility that the mothers of the town had informed her of years ago.

Sebastian scoffed at her foolishness before untangling itself from the sheets and heading off for his wardrobe. Noticing curiously that his days outfit had not yet been laid out.

He slipped on a robe and marched towards the door, ready to find Kurt and reprimand him for his skipped task.

When Sebastian opened the door to his bed chamber to found the boy standing stoically against the stone wall opposite the room.

Kurt's eyes shot up when he heard the creak of the door opening and he bowed gracefully.

"Good morning dominus. Apologies for not having your threads laid out but I caught ear of you and the lady of the house engaging in a moment of private intimacy and I did not want to intrude."

Oh gods. Kurt had heard him and Cora making love. For some reason that information rattled Sebastian much more than it should have and all his anger for the slaves misstep melted away in a heartbeat.

"It is quite alright," Sebastian breathed out. "I offer gratitude for your discretion."

Kurt smiled at the form of a praise.A sight that made Sebastian's stomach flutter, because it was the exact same one he dreamt about night after night.

Sebastian wanted nothing more than to reach out and cradle the boys soft cheek in his hand, run a thumb along his stretched out bottom lip but soon his longing was cut short by Cora's sudden presents.

She slipped out the door in a matching robe and a haughty glare directed at the slave as she passed and made her way down the hall.

"The food of the morning has already been set out on the table my lady," Kurt explained quickly to her fleeting form.

"Good. It had better still be fresh or I will not be pleased," she emphasized, refusing to turn and address Kurt directly.

The boys eyes filled with slight fear for a moment at her threat before he turned his attention back to Sebastian.

Kurt sighed heavily before speaking,his demeanor now clearly distracted . "I will work on laying out your clothing out now sir and please accept my apologies if your mornings food is not of the utmost quality. It was foolish of me to place it out before you were both awake."

"It is fine Kurt," Sebastian assured, resisting the strong urge to rub the sudden bout of tension that was visible in Kurt's shoulders away."We broke schedule without a proper warning to you or my ladies maids. It is only natural that you would all go on with the routine you know. Besides Cora is just testing you. I would not worry."

Kurt let out a relaxed breath. "Thank you for your understanding sir. You are unlike many a dominus. It is rather refreshing."

This time it was Sebastian's turn to preen at the praise of the boy whose admiration he was beginning to crave like a fine wine.

He wanted so much for Kurt to be aware that he was indeed different from the others. Separate for the tortured minds that had kept Kurt shackled, that had used and abused his precious body like it was their torrid plaything. That had humiliated and degraded him for so many years that they had left pieces of his heavenly soul broken and shattered.

Sebastian wanted to repair Kurt. To show him that not all masters were evil of nature and sick in the head.

In fact the more Sebastian thought about it the more be began to convince himself that maybe the feelings of admiration and desire he was starting to feel for Kurt were rooted in the need to prove his compassion, but deep inside he knew that was false.

For he had felt that same need with each and everyone of his servants and yet a longing for their lips, their flesh, their body and most importantly soul had never presented itself before.

No this was different. Kurt was special and Sebastian was terrified of that fact.

* * *

After dressing and eating Sebastian retreated to his study to map. There was no real need for it but he wanted to be in a place that was away from his slave and his wife and all his worries.

Instead of focusing on the map of Rome he thought of his life.

How perfect and blessed it was and how much of an imposition it would be to even consider taking up with Kurt.

But even with all the facts presented to him he could not cast aside his feelings.

The were so new and made him feel so alive. How could be possibly just write them off so quickly especially when had yet to explore them.

But therein lied the problem. The vicious circle that was this predicament. How could he possible explore his hearts craving when it was to cause so much pain to the one person he had already promise his eternal love and loyalty to.

Sebastian never understood the motives of the men who never married but now he was beginning to understand their motives and that they were possibly even less selfish then taking a mate for life.

At least in a bachelors world no one ever got close to get hurt or heartbroken.

Sebastian had never felt so conflicted on anything. What he needed most right now was a good distraction to get his mind off his woes.

And soon that came in the form of Blaine, storming into the study with purpose.

"A group of rogue barbarians have just stormed the wall," he informed with a huff. "They shall be here by dawn."

Sebastian stood from his mapping table in anger. "Then we shall fight. Hard enough that word of our victory will spread to their brethren and warn them not to take sword to use."

Blaine grinned happily. "That is just the answer Tiberius and I were looking for. Gather your weapons, gear and steed. Then meet us at the pen as soon as possible. We plan to spend the night preparing so that we will be ready for any outcome."

"Sounds genius," Sebastian concurred. Exiting the room with Blaine in tow.

Cornelia was in the living room spinning with her maids when she noticed Blaine and Sebastian walking swiftly thought the room and she stood.

"Is something the matter husband?" She asked worriedly causing Sebastian to take pause.

"It is the damn barbarians. A lone groups of them has broken off and are preparing to storm the city. We plan to put a stop to that," Sebastian all but growled in anger. The others ladies gasping at his frightening tone.

Cora on the other hand did not flinch, for she was far used to her husbands feeling of contempt towards people who sought to tear down this city he loved so much.

"What does the higher court have to say of this? She addressed both Sebastian and Blaine sternly. "Because I believe the rulers of our great republic would most likely advise against it."

"Please," Blaine scoffed. "Those are the same cowardly men that spend all their time and the cities money on the useless servile wars. This is the real fight."

"Blaine speaks truth Cornelia," Sebastian pointed out. "This battle is one that needs to be waged or those heathens will never learn."

"I just worry of your safety darling," Cora frowned.

Blaine slung his arm around Sebastian's shoulder and squeezed. "Do not worry Cornelia. I will take precious care of this one."

"Yes but who will take watch of you," Cora scolded Blaine, making all the ladies in the room giggle in amusement.

"Haha yes very humorous Cora," Blaine placated her. "We are both more than capable of battle. We train for reason. Now it is time to prove skill to our enemies."

"Fine Blaine. I understand. You boys go on. Flash your heavy sword and shields at the brute men. Just please try not to get yourselves killed."

"We will not. I can promise it," Sebastian winked to assure Cora that her worry was needless.

"Good I look forward to your return," Cora smiled genuinely. Leaning up to place a loving, goodbye kiss to Sebastian's lips.

He and Blaine exited towards the back, heading for the shed to retrieve his tools for battle.

Thats where they spotted Kurt tidying up.

"Hello again." Blaine greeted the slave boy with a purr.

"Hello," Kurt returned the words quietly, his comfort level now clearly compromised.

Sebastian huffed. "Blaine we have no time for your clumsy advances. We must move swiftly."

Blaine looked over at his best friend with a glare. "We have a few free moments."

"No we do not. The rest are most likely waiting on us already," Sebastian gritted through his teeth.

" shall pick this up later," Blaine said to Kurt with a wink and brush of hand to his delicate skin.

Sebastian wanted to take to sword he was no holding and chop off Blaine's offending hand but he of course resisted.

He exited the shed with his friend beside him once more.

"You are leaving sir? Kurt asked from behind them. "Am I to accompany you?"

Sebastian would have loved to bring Kurt along. Having his angelic face to stare at would help to get him through what was likely to be a very long night. Yet sadly that was not even an option.

"No Kurt. You are to stay her. Keep a mindful eye on the ladies. I shall return by tomorrow. No later."

"Alright sir," Kurt nodded in understanding. Standing off to the side and watching Sebastian and Blaine leave on their retrospective horses.

As they rode away from the house Sebastian ached to turn around and steal one last glance at Kurt. What if the unexpected happen and this was to be his last time in battle. But he fought it with every fiber of his being because the implication of that was far too deep. The fact that he wanted a vision of his slave, rather than his own spouse to be his last happy memory was the nail in the coffin that was this internal struggle.

He wanted Kurt as much more than just an attendant and for the first time since these feeling had begun to make themselves know he was surprisingly alright with that.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again honeys. I hope you enjoy this and as always Happy Reading.**

* * *

_**Until The City Falls Down Around Us Chapter 5**_

Sebastian finally returned home late the next evening, bloodied and bruised.

Blaine supporting him as he limped through the threshold of the palace he called home.

Cornelia gasped in audible shock when she laid eyes upon him. Rising from her fainting sofa and heading straight for the pair.

"Oh heavens. My beloved you have been hurt," she observed in distress, cupping Sebastian's cheek slightly as to not hurt him further.

"They are merely flesh wounds darling. No need to treat me as you would a child," Sebastian insisted sternly.

"Then I shall treat you like the foolish man that you are," Cora scolded. "Going against the best wishes of the republic and fighting anyways."

"Fighting and winning," Sebastian pointed out with boastful pride.

"But at what cost my dear? Cora asked with a shake of her head. "The enemies will only return. Most likely in larger numbers, now that you all have riled them up."

"Your worrying is needless my wife. If our enemies are foolish enough to return then they deserve the slaying we are sure to give them." Sebastian flashed a cocky smile.

"Typical male pride," Cornelia scoffed. "Now you wait here. I am going to go fetch your boy. Tell him to draw you a nice hot bath."

Sebastian gave a nod in agreement and Cora turned on her heel. Exiting the living room swiftly.

Blaine walked Sebastian further into the room, towards the nearest piece of furniture, sitting him down on it carefully.

"You should really do as the lady says. Have a bath, take rest. We will meet with the others tomorrow. Draw forth a new plan of action. Until then I bid you a good evening."

Blaine left the room with a smile, placing a parting kiss upon Cornelia's cheek just as she returned.

"The boy heats the water as we speak," she informed Sebastian. "I have also asked him to retrieve you proper food and drink at the close of your bathing. Now I am off to our chambers. I expect you in before the sky turns light once more." She placed a chaste kiss to her husband's lips before retreating back down the hall towards their bedroom.

Sebastian took the staircase slowly, still rather sore from the good fight he had put up against the mongrels.

The group of rogue barbarians had been a bit larger than expected and upon their defeat that had vowed their revenge.

Sebastian was not worried in the slightest. Their best defense was a strong plan of action and that was something that was never in short supply. Not with his, Blaine's and Tiberius's skills combined.

With an eased mind Sebastian could now focus solely on relaxing his beaten body.

When he finally made it up the stairs and arrived in the bathing room he found it empty so he decided it was best to begin undressing himself.

A foolish idea considering his current condition. Every move he made causing him to hiss with pain as he attempted to remove the articles of clothing as swiftly as possible.

"Sir?" That soft angel voice Sebastian dreamed about so often questioned from behind him.

Sebastian turned to find Kurt with a large basin of steaming water in his hands and a concerned look on his face.

"You are in pain." Kurt said. It was not a question but a statement of the obvious. "Please allow me to assist you."

Sebastian paused briefly before giving the boy curt nod of permission.

While Kurt undressing him did not seem like the wisest idea given his carnal desires for the boys flesh he was in far too much agony to protest the offer.

Now that Kurt's requested was granted he immediately sprang into action, setting the basin down carefully beside the tub as to not spill a drop of water out of it. He then advanced towards Sebastian, placing his nimble fingers around the laces of his bloodied tunic and pulling them back until they came undone.

Kurt circled slowly around to Sebastian's back, pulling the tie around his waist until it fell to the ground with an audible thud.

Sebastian stood frozen as a statue, focusing entirely on keeping his breathing steady and not on the delicate set of hands that was currently helping him dress down to absolutely nothing.

After removing his tunic up over his head Sebastian heard the young man draw in a shape gasp of breath and he turned slightly to see what the fuss was about.

"Oh sir your back. It has been badly beaten. Marred with the wounds of battle." Kurt ran his fingertips gently across the largest of Sebastian's bruises and he shuddered unintentionally, hoping to the gods that the servant boy would mistake it for pain instead of the excitement it actually was.

Kurt dropped his hand as if he had just been burnt and took a step back, marching over to the tub with his eyes now focused on the ground.

"My sincerest apologies dominus," he began. "It was out of line for me to lay hand upon you without your permission. I beg your forgiveness for my reckless indiscretion."

"Forgiveness granted," Sebastian bestowed immediately. "You were merely concerned over my well being. That is rather noble of you."

Kurt looked up, big blue eyes shining with unshed tears. "It is just...I despise war sir. I have lost many a friend and family member to it. It would pain me to see you meet an untimely end in the same way."

Sebastian's heart thudded sharply against the wall of his chest as he gulped down to lubricate his suddenly dry throat. "Again, gratitude for your distress over my well being Kurt but you shan't worry of my fate. Alright."

"Whatever you speak shall be so sir. Now your warm water awaits," Kurt gestured towards the smaller steaming base of water still at the foot of the large tub.

"Ahh yes of course." Sebastian nodded, untying his subligar on both sides and letting it fell off his body, leaving him fully undraped of all his usually fine garb.

Kurt faced away from him as he stepped gingerly into the copper tub, the material cool and refreshing on his still heated skin.

Once Sebastian was fully seated Kurt filled the tub to the brim with the steaming water.

Sebastian exhaling soundly as the temperature of the liquid instantly work out the tired knots in his continuously aching muscles.

Sebastian let his eyes fall briefly closed, basking in this moment of peace and serenity.

But when he heard the water rustle he cracked a lid back open, smiling to himself as he watched Kurt dip a wash rag into the water.

"For your bloodied skin," the slave boy explained while ringing it out. "We would not want a stain to mar your flesh."

"No. We would not," Sebastian agreed in a whisper.

He made a move to retrieve the cloth from the young boys hand but then, a force that seemed to be much stronger than himself took over and made a decision that would inevitably change the course of his entire life.

"Would you mind? He asked Kurt for favor. "It seems I am still quite weak limbed and cannot make the effort." It was a lie and deep within his heart of hearts Sebastian knew it to be so. But this thing was slowly become far bigger than him and he figured there was no use in fighting it anymore. Not when the outcome seemed destined.

"I am not bothered in the slightest sir. Your request is always my command." Kurt dipped the rag into the water once more before bringing it up to the edge of Sebastian's forehead and dabbing softly.

Sebastian observed the perturbed look on his slaves face with slight amusement. Why on earth was every person in this household insisting on looking upon him like that?

"You posses the same worried look in your eye as my woman did," Sebastian commented honestly, without thinking his remark or it's implications, all the way through.

Was it possible that Kurt and Cora shared the same affectionate worry for Sebastian's well being?

Sebastian could only hope the answer to that was a yes.

Kurt sighed heavily. "I hate to speak out of tongue but I believe that the lady of the house is not wrong to find concern with your actions sir. The endeavors you partake in are foolish of nature. I am confident that if the person I loved behaved as such my reaction would most likely follow suit."

"Well what you call foolish I call noble," Sebastian countered sharply. "I guess that is where we differ."

"Your nobility is not in question here," Kurt defended. "It is how you choose to earn those honors that is. I am to guess your desire for warfare is an inherited quality."

Sebastian shook his head in a swift no. "That is of fair assumption but grossly inaccurate. My father has never even seen a weapon, let only yielded on in battle. He is far more of an intellectual man. Good with money and such. An accountant by trade. I guess I wanted a life more heartily lived."

Kurt nodded in what seemed to be agreement. "I understand. Both my parents were mine workers their entire lives. I too aspired for more. I knew I could never be much but I did vow to myself to be the very best at all I did. I would like to believe I have succeeded."

"You have Kurt. You are far and away the best worker I have ever employed. I mean you are even great at this." Sebastian gestured to where Kurt was wiping the dirt and grime away from his skin so gently he could barely feel it, yet it was still just as effective as if his hand was heavy.

"In between homes I was an attendant at the baths for several months," Kurt explained. "Put In charge of scrubbing the wealthiest of guest down until they were squeaky clean. Guess I developed a sort of affinity for it. My previous dominus always used to say I must have been put on this earth to serve because I do it so well."

"I think you were put on this earth for much more than just that," Sebastian spoke freely.

The compliment making Kurt blush fiercely. "Your sentiments are always so kind sir. I am not used to a master being as outright with their praise as you are. It is rather flustering." Kurt fanned himself a few times until the blush crept back out of his skin.

"I just...I want you to know that-that," Sebastian stuttered, still so unsure of how he wanted to proceed.

His heart was sure but his head, well his head was still stubborn and scared. For it knew the real consequence of taking this any further. Yet his heart remained steadfast, steering him straight into the uncharted waters of what was sure to be the most clandestine of unions.

"I want you to know how amazing I think you are," Sebastian finished strongly, with a satisfied smile.

Kurt audibly gulped down the lump in his throat, his eyes down as he rang out the rag once more before running it over Sebastian's chest.

"Gratitude sir," he finally spoke. "Your praise is very valuable to me. The fact that you solidifies that I am doing my job shows that you have no intention of punishing me anytime soon. It is relaxing."

"I would never punish you Kurt. I believe taking hand to a slave is for the weakest, most insecure of man. There is no real need for it. A stern word is just as effective."

Kurt suddenly looked as if he wanted to weep but was holding back the tears with all his might.

"Kurt is there something the matter?" Sebastian asked worriedly.

"No it is just. You are so different. It is such a great weight lifted off my shoulders. Just knowing that there are people in this world like you gives me so much hope and it makes me very grateful. I am beginning to think I should thank the gods for bringing you to me." Kurt smiled. Up this close the sight was even more breathtaking.

After hearing all Kurt had said Sebastian could not help but think that pursuing the boy would jeopardize the way Kurt viewed him.

No longer would he be the upstanding citizen Kurt admired so greatly. But then again maybe the trust Kurt had in regards to him would help aid in the transition from employer to lover.

Sebastian knew one thing for sure. He would never take Kurt against his will. If anything physical were to ever happen between them it would have to be the boy who made the first advance.

However that did not mean Sebastian could not lay the foundation for something more and if the moment they were currently in was any indication he was doing a rather fine job at it.

Kurt was the most relaxed and talkative he had been since arriving here weeks ago. Why even his very demeanor was laid back and casual, as if he were speaking with a friend instead of an owner.

Again Kurt dipped the wash rang into the now blood stained water, ringing it out over the base of the tube before scooting a bit closer to Sebastian. "Um sir. I believe it is time I tended to your lower extremities. If you do not mind."

Sebastian's heart began to palpate in his chest. When he had asked Kurt for his assistance he knew in the back of his mind that this moment would soon become a reality.

Yet he had not been preparing himself for it mentally. Had not let his mind fully grasp the fact that Kurt would have to gently clean his buttocks, thighs, calves and of course his most sacred of body parts for him, but now that it was becoming a reality Sebastian found himself struggling with a plethora of emotions that ranged from nervous all the way to turned on.

His brain was so jumble it did not know where to settle and he began babbling like the village idiot. "Oh I um...I ah..."

"We could skip it if you are uncomfortable dominus," Kurt stressed.

"No," Sebastian nearly shouted. "I am fine really." He collected himself best he could, taking one last deep inhale before gripping firmly to both sides of the copper tube and lifting himself into the upright position.

Again Kurt did not even bat a single eyelash at Sebastian's now completely naked form. He simply retrieved the rag, ringing it down over Sebastian's hip and causing the water to dribble down the side of his leg.

Sebastian could practically feel his heartbeat pounding in his ears as Kurt's hands carefully maneuvered around the many cuts and bruises that littered his entire lower half.

If only this boy knew how strong of an effect he had on the self proclaimed tough guy. How the mere touch of his soft palms sent Sebastian into a spiral that not even his own wife could.

The more he thought of it, the more aroused he became and then something huge, so big it would change the rest of his life happened.

Because soon the stirring became so strong Sebastian's eyes fell shut and a shuddering moan escaped his lips.

It was not until he felt Kurt's hand freeze up that he realized exactly what he had just done.

His eyes flew back open and he peered down at the boy who appeared to be in shock, blue eyes wide and pouty mouth fallen open into the shape of an o.

A long, awkward pause feel heavy in the air between them and then suddenly everything shifted and Sebastian's entire world tilted on it's axis.

Kurt dropped the rag, the loud plopping sound of it sinking to the bottom of the tub ringing loudly in Sebastian's ears.

He mentally prepared himself for the worst, for the boy to make a scene and run out of here appalled at Sebastian brutish behavior but instead he felt Kurt's bare hands on him this time, running from the bend of his knee to the very upper part of his bruised thigh.

"Sturdy," Kurt whispered faintly. "But still too weak to dry yourself. I will have to do it for you."

Sebastian remained stoic, refusing to let a pleased smile grace his lips, even though this was the very moment he had been fantasizing about for so long.

The servant stood gracefully, holding his hand out to help Sebastian's step out of the tub.

After retrieving a few dry rags he had set aside Kurt dropped back down to the floor, right at Sebastian's feet and began to dry him off slowly, carefully.

His palm gliding gradually up Sebastian's naked form, collect drops of water as he went.

There was no denying that the way Kurt was touching him right now was much different than when they had started, because Kurt was not simply drying him off, he was exploring him. No longer were his moves timid or shy. They were firm and sure. The way a lover would lay a hand upon the object of their deepest desires.

Sebastian relished in the feeling, the moment. Sure that it would probably be a fleeting one.

When Kurt unexpectedly caught him around the hips, Sebastian shuttered. A gasped "oh" falling from his lips.

Their eyes finally locked then and Kurt's could only be described as smoldering. Burning with a fire that could melt even the largest block of unyielding ice.

Yet he remained on his knees, looking up at Sebastian with the despite longing of instruction.

Sebastian fought back the command that was right on the tip of his tongue. He would not be the one to tell Kurt to continue. He had to do it on his own. A decision that was to be his and his alone.

But the longer they stayed here, locked in a sexual stare down the more Sebastian felt his strong retrieve breaking and then, like the walls of a weak damn he cracked and the power flooded his mind.

"Stand up," he demanded to the boy on the floor who scrambled to his feet so quickly it was like a blur in Sebastian's line of vision.

They were face to face now, each of their breathing a bit baited and their brows beginning to crack with sweat.

"Sir?" Kurt spoke softly, the question in his angelic voice, so innocent it tipped Sebastian straight over the edge and plummeting right down into the abyss that was this inevitable marrying.

He seized both sides of Kurt's delicate face roughly, pulling him in until their lips connected, slotting together almost perfectly.

After a beat of resistance Kurt's svelte body went completely lax in Sebastian's arms and he moaned into the kissing, pressing himself even closer to his bosses form.

Sebastian's hand fell away from Kurt's face, falling limply to his sides for a moment before finding strength anew and winding themselves securely around Kurt's slender frame.

Having the boy in his arms was nothing at all like he imagined. It was a million times better. Every nerve, every cell, every fiber of Sebastian's very being felt as if it was alight.

His passion and desire restored to that of his younger day when he craved the touch of another so badly his body would ache. Then his women came along.

He would never forget that first time with Cora. They were so young and eager. Each caress feeling better than the last until neither could take it any longer and they each released, both coming out on the other side of their orgasms a shaking hormonal mess.

This moment, rather tame in comparison to all his others was already well in it's way to surpassing not only that first time but all the rest as well. Blowing them each clear out of the water so that soon this would be the only one that remained and better yet, mattered.

They separate at the same time. Each of their chest heaving as they suck in copious amounts of air.

When Kurt exhales a pitiful below escapes his perfect, kissable lips. "I am so sorry sir. I did not mean to...I stepped out of line. Please forgive me," he pleaded.

"Kurt I am the one who made an advance towards you."

"I did not stop it."

"Did you wish to?"

Kurt paused, mouth agape and eyes unblinking. "No sir. I did not. I have never met another like you. And being in you presents stirs up emotions in me that I was previously unaware of."

"I feel just the same of you Kurt. Ever since I first saw you I have been unable to strike you from mind. I think of you constantly."

"But your wife, dominus. Is she not forefront on your mind?"

"Not when you are present. Kurt I stand aware of how awful that may sound. But I can not help the way my heart feels. How it reacts when you enter the room. I wish I could find control. I really do, but it simply can not be done. Not as long as your are here. Near me everyday."

"Then maybe it would be best if I made myself scarce. I do not know if I can handle begin the person who separates you from your spouse."

"No Kurt please, please do not go," Sebastian begged. "Cora and I are solid and will continue to be. I promise that shall not change."

"But you intend for the nature of our relationship to blossom into a romance?"

"Yes. I dream of it but I would never force you into it. All you have to do is look me in the eye and tell me you do not desire me as much as I do you and I will drop this entire subject from here until the foreseeable future."

Kurt stood, bottom lip quivering and eyes searching. Mind clearly torn between the options. Finally he opened his mouth to speak but no words presented themselves, only a weak whimper of defeat as he advanced towards Sebastian and connect their lips once more.

This kiss much more tender and far less desperate.

When they parted Kurt still looked distressed but there was also a very small glimmer of hope in his big blue eyes. That gave Sebastian copious amounts of hope for the future.

"I do not want want you to drop it sir. I want- I want..."

"Yes," Sebastian urged.

"I want exactly what you want. I promise to keep tight lipped about this. I will not inform a soul but.."

"But?"

"I pray for this to be different from the way I have laid with my previous masters. I desire us to resemble a real couple when we are together. Not just a cheap, tawdry copulation to help get you off."

"I would hope you assumed more of me."

"I do and that is what make it all the more terrifying. What if I am to trust you and you break that trust."

"Then I am no better than the men before me and I intend for that to never be so."

"Good," Kurt smiled as he stepped forward. "I have faith in you sir."

Sebastian took both sides of the boys angel face and let him steady.

"I think you may call me Sebastian now," he joked before pulling Kurt to him and connecting their lips once more.

Like before Kurt's body was initially defiant, his posture steady, as if he was about to fend off Sebastian's wanted advance. But within a minute it was gone and he was moaning heavily into the lip lock. Arms coming up to wrap securely around his bosses neck and keep him close.

Soon Sebastian became all too aware of his current state of undress because of the problem all this kissing was creating for his stepped back sharply, the move causing his lips to regretfully detach from Kurt's supple, soft ones."I feel I should find robe before we continue this further."

"Oh yes of course. You are likely to catch a chill if you remain unclothed like this." Kurt turned, retrieving the robe off the nearby chair he had hung it upon earlier and draping it delicately over Sebastian's shoulders.

"Thank you," Sebastian commented sheepishly while slipping the robe on and tying it securely around his waist.

"I am glad I could be of assistance."

"In more ways than one," Sebastian pointed out, catching Kurt around the waist and pulling him in once again.

Their lips were a mere inch apart when the walls of Sebastian's stomach rubbed together, causing a rather audible grumble to be heard by both of them.

Kurt backed away with regretful eyes. "Oh heavens your food and drink. In my lust filled daze I completely forgot about them. My apologies."

"No. It is quite alright. What you were providing me was far more satisfying than any bread or wine could ever be."

"Gratitude dominus but I can not let our mutual attractions divert attention away from my task at hand. My first duty is to serve you in a professional manner. So you shall follow me to the dining room and I will provide you with refreshment."

"Alright. Thank you Kurt. For everything. I do sincerely hope we can have a repeat of this moment in the very near future."

"As do I sir...I-I mean Se-bas-tian," Kurt enunciated each syllable as if the word was foreign to him.

Sebastian smiled in amusement at the exquisite creature that he now had the pleasure of calling his own in more ways than one.


End file.
